List of Post-credits Scenes
Post-credits scenes are a recurring staple in the feature films of the DC Cinematic Universe, where a clip is shown during and/or after the ending credits. The clip usually foreshadows future films, resolves a plotline from the film, or provides comic relief. * SUPERMAN - Mid-Credits: Lex Luthor arrives at Wayne Enterprises, and meets with Bruce Wayne to discuss a possible partnership. Post-Credits: Following the Conduit Attack in Metropolis, a LexCorp employee finds what's left of Conduit's armour, retrieving the Kryptonite he used to battle Superman, telling the other workers to bring it to LexCorp. * BATMAN - Mid-Credits: Mr. Freeze arrived at Arkham Asylum. In his cell, he hears the voice of several other inmates, and makes out the voices of the Riddler, the Scarecrow and the Joker. Post-Credits: Bruce Wayne in the Batcave testing a portion of Kryptonite he acquired. He watches as the greenish glow on his face turns to gold, and smiles. He tells Alfred that this is only the beginning. * WONDER WOMAN: Mid-Credits: Maxwell Lord enters his office, and is on the phone with someone. It is revealed to be Lex Luthor. Post-Credits: Steve Trevor arrives at the Pentagon and is greeted by his old friend Rick Flag. Both enter a room where they meet with Amanda Waller, who tells them her plans for a new task force. * THE FLASH: Mid-Credits: At Central City Cemetery, the ground surround Godspeed's grave begins to burn. A hooded Eobard Thawne looks over the grave, declaring he has arrived. Post-Credits: At work, Flash receives an email from Bruce Wayne, asking for them to meet. * GREEN LANTERN: Mid-Credits: Hal helps to stop a plane crash, and finally meets Superman. Post-Credits: A member of Sinestro's corps is taken prisoner to Atrocitus, and forced to wear a red lantern ring, killing him instantly. Atrocitus orders his forces to get ready, for an all out war. * JUSTICE LEAGUE: Mid-Credits: Arthur Curry is watching TV, when he stumbles upon Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman urging all meta human and super-powered people to seek out the league. Post-Credits: On top of the LexCorp building in Metropolis, Deathstroke and T.O. Morrow arrive in Luthor's office. He proposes that they create a league of their own. * AQUAMAN: Mid-Credits: Aquaman arrives in time as an Oil Rig in the Pacific Ocean explodes. As he rescues the stranded workers in the water from drowning, Superman arrives, extinguishing the flames. Superman tell him they need to talk. Post-Credits: At Belle Reve Penitentiary, Ocean Master has been placed in a specialised cell. As the power in the facility shuts down, he is greeted by Lex Luthor, who tells him of a secret group he is building. * CAPTAIN MARVEL: Mid-Credits: Billy returns home to find Uncle Dudly sitting down with Victor Stone, apparently looking completely human. In his room, Victor reveals his true form and cybernetics, telling him he could be a great help to him and his team in the future. Post-Credits: A small town in Qurac is in panic as a mysterious group attacks. Their leader walks over the ruins of a police station, telling his followers that they will conquer Qurac once and for all. * SUICIDE SQUAD: Mid-Credits: Amanda Waller has a secret meeting with Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, asking them if her new team can be fully trusted. As Superman and Wonder Woman leave, Waller hands Batman files, containing all information known about each member of Task Force X. * BOOSTER GOLD: Mid-Credits: Booster Gold and the Flash are waiting outside the Hall of Justice, where they are greeted by Batman and Wonder Woman. Flash and Wonder Woman go inside, and Batman tells him he's coming with him on a mission. * BIRDS OF PREY: Mid-Credits: Harley Quinn is brought out of Arkham Asylum and brought to Belle Reve. One inside, she meets Task Force X. Amanda Waller gives her a choice; join the Task Force, or spend the rest of her life at Arkham. * SUPERGIRL: Post-Credits: Ares enters the hall of Olympus, where he sees his father Zeus speaking with a hooded figure, who is revealed to be the Highfather. Movies Category:DC Cinematic Universe